Bartender And Drunker
by iztha dark neko
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Main Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Uchiha Sasuke.

Rate: T semi M or T+

Genre: Romance/Drama.

Summary: Naruto seorang bartender berumur 22 tahun yang terjebak dalam pesona pemuda raven yang sedang mabuk di bar tempat kerjanya. Setelahnya, apakah yang akan terjadi?

Warning: Typo(s), abal, aneh, author newbie, alur berantakan, humor garing, yaoi, bad romance, adult content, and many others.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
>Merasa tidak suka? Tidak perlu dibaca. Cukup klik back atau close browser Anda. Terima kasih.<p>

ENJOY

.

.

PROLOG: Introduction

.

.

Bartender And Drunker  
>Created by: Iztha DarkNeko and I'm Devilish Angel<p>

.

.

Naruto POV

Halo semuanya! Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau cukup memanggilku Naruto. Hanyalah seorang remaja berumur 22 tahun—Oktober tahun lalu—, aku tinggal bersama kakak kandungku—Uzumaki Kyuubi—, dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku, aku bekerja part time di sebuah bar yang bernama Hidden Leaf milik Kakashi. Dan ngomong-ngomong bekerja di bar... ya! Memang, aku seorang bartender. Sudah cukup mahir menyampurkan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol mengingat aku sudah lebih dari dua tahun bekerja di Hidden Leaf.

Dan juga... aku sudah tidak punya orangtua. Mereka meninggalkan kami—aku dan Kak Kyuu—sekitar empat belas tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih berumur tujuh tahun. Cukup lama, memang. Dan sejak orangtua kami meninggal, Kak Kyuu lah yang membesarkanku hingga sekarang.

Oh ya. Mengenai ciri-ciri fisik. Bisa dibilang aku lebih mirip dengan ayahku daripada kakak ataupun ibuku. Ya, rambutku kuning menyolok, iris mataku biru sappire, kulit tubuhku berwarna kecoklatan—padahal kakak dan ibuku berkulit putih—, dan kata orang, sejak aku masih SMA hingga sekarang, tubuhku ideal untuk seorang pemuda yang seusia denganku.

Satu hal lagi. Aku belum pernah punya kekasih perempuan seorangpun karena—OH! Bukan! Bukan karena tidak ada perempuan yang menyukaiku, bukan begitu. Malah sebenarnya cukup banyak perempuan yang sering menggodaku entah untuk apa padahal aku tidak punya harta berlebih. Itu karena... aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Katakan aku ini abnormal, gay, or whatever. Aku sudah terbiasa.

End Naruto POV

.

.

Sasuke POV

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun—Juli yang lalu—, aku hanya seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha.

Aku juga hanya seorang pemuda berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi bumi, beriris mata onyx, berkulit putih—yang satu ini sangatlah aku benci karena kulit putih biasanya identik dengan wanita—, dan berpostur tubuh agak kurus dibandingkan dengan pemuda lain yang seusia denganku walaupun aku cukup tinggi.

Keluargaku cukup terkemuka di dunia bisnis. Ayahku—Uchiha Fugaku—seorang direktur di Uchiha Inc., ibuku—Uchiha Mikoto—seorang pemilik butik Miku, dan kakakku... ck! Dia cuma seorang playboy yang hanya bisa memainkan perasaan perempuan yang mengejarnya! Walaupun begitu... dia adalah musisi yang hebat... dapat mencurahkan segala yang ada dalam hatinya pada sederet not balok... yang bermakna dalam.

Aku juga memiliki seorang kekasih... perempuan yang... entah apa yang membuatku menerima pernyataan cintanya dua tahun lalu... dan karena dia pulalah, aku disini...

Kini, aku berada di sebuah bar untuk melepaskan sejenak penat di hidupku. Ya, inilah kebiasaan terburukku sejak aku meninggalkan bangku SMA. Pergi ke bar, kemudian mabuk berat hanya untuk mengeluarkan uneg-uneg. Walaupun aku tahu kalau ada Uya Kuya, tempat buat mengeluarkan uneg-unek, lumayan bisa masuk TV, dapat uang pula. Oh? Salah ya? Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke bar ini. Bar langgananku, Hidden Leaf. Yang aku lihat disini tidak begitu istimewa, hanya kelap-kelip bola lampu disko yang dibawahnya ada banyak orang berdansa—bahkan ada yang menari bagai pelacur, sungguh tak ada harga diri sama sekali—, dan... ada pun yang bercumbu di pojokan sana? Sungguh liar, ya...

Dengan segera, aku berjalan ke meja bartender dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Can I help you?" aku mendengar suara seseorang di depanku. Ya... aku hafal benar suara siapa ini. Suara sang bartender Hidden Leaf. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, dan juga tidak mau tahu. Yang penting dia melayaniku dan itu sudah cukup, kurasa.

"Alkohol empat puluh persen." jawabku singkat. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti. Alkohol empat puluh persen sama dengan Vodka.

"As you wish..." bartender itu segera mengambil pesananku. Lima menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan nampan berisi satu botol Vodka dan sebuah gelas tinggi yang masih kosong.

"Ini pesananmu," dia berkata sambil menyimpan Vodka dan gelasnya di hadapanku.

"Hn." kataku singkat sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyimpannya di meja. Aku pun segera minum Vodka tersebut.

End Sasuke POV

.

.

Someone POV

Kulihat Naruto begitu tertarik dengan pelanggan yang baru saja dilayaninya, heh... terlihat jelas dari bola matanya yang terus memperhatikan lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang ditaksir Naruto kali ini boleh juga... kelihatannya orang berada. Ah... aku nyaris lupa kalau Naruto tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Hm... dan sekarang lelaki itu sedang mabuk dan meracau tak jelas.

Skip time

Sekarang pukul setengah dua dini hari dan bar tempatku dan Naruto bekerja sudah tutup sejak dari lima belas menit yang lalu, tetapi lelaki itu tidak segera pergi... dia malah semakin mabuk! Dia sudah menghabiskan entar berapa botol Vodka, yang jelas cukup banyak hingga dapat membuatnya mabuk berat seperti ini, bila kalian ingin tahu. Ah, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku dan Naruto selalu pulang terakhir karena kami dipercaya untuk menjaga bar ini oleh bos kami, Hatake Kakashi. Bos yang menurutku paling keren! Oh, oke, hentikan, kembali ke fic.

Pekerjaanku beres-beres disini sudah selesai, semuanya sudah rapi. Aku pun mendekati lelaki yang masih meracau tidak jelas di meja bartender.

"Maaf tuan... bar ini sudah tutup..." pintaku sehalus mungkin kepadanya.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! KALIAN HANYA PERLU MEMBERIKAN APA YANG KUINGINKAN! AKU SUDAH MENYEWA BAR INI SEMALAM PENUH!" bentaknya tidak jelas, aku hanya memutar bola mataku sambil membereskan beberapa hal.

"Hey! Yellow head! Come here!" perintahnya yang jelas tertuju pada Naruto. Membuatku ingin tertawa saja. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggil Naruto dengan yellow head. Hmph! Kepala kuning.

"Heh! I'm not a yellow head, chicken butt!" walau begitu Naruto tetap menurut dengan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Hn." e-eh? He-hey! Apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki tersebut memeluk leher Naruto manja! Dengan segera, kukeluarkan ponsel pink-ku dan memotret mereka. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan emas ini!

Oh, kau belum tahu, ya? Aku ini fujoshi! I'm fujoshi and I proud! Hell yeah!

"A-apa yang ka—" lelaki raven itu mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas, dan Naruto tampak mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak segera melahapnya.

Aah, Naruto... sepertinya kau benar-benar naksir pemuda ini, ya? How sweet!

"Mmh... bibir... mu... manis... ahh..." si raven ini bertingkah laku layaknya uke yang sedang berciuman dengan seme-nya! Aah! Andaikan mereka benar-benar seme-uke, mereka pasti menjadi the best gay couple!

Naruto segera mendorong dan menjauhi lelaki itu. Akibatnya, karena si raven sedang mabuk, si raven pun terjatuh dan pingsan—errr... atau lebih tepatnya tertidur?

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, tolong kunci pintu bar ini ya!" ujar Naruto kepadaku lalu menggendong si raven dengan bridal style, aku memotrer mereka lagi. Ehehe... lumayan, lumayan...

"Iya! Kau urus saja calon uke-mu itu, Naruto-kun!" ujarku menggodanya. Reaksi Naruto? Dia hanya mendengus sebal dan segera membawa lelaki itu pergi.

Setelah Naruto pergi aku pun segera pulang ke rumahku. Toh, semuanya sudah beres. Oh! Untunglah aku kerja di bar ini, Kami-sama! I feel like in heaven!

.

.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Main Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Slight: Uchiha Sasuke x <strong>secret**.  
>Naruto Uzumaki x <strong>secret**.  
><strong>secret **x** secret**.**

**Rate: T semi M or T+.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama. Semi Humor.**

**Summary: Naruto seorang bartender berumur 22 tahun yang terjebak dalam pesona pemuda raven yang sedang mabuk di bar tempat kerjanya. Setelahnya, apakah yang akan terjadi?**

**Warning: Typo(s), abal, aneh, author newbie, alur berantakan, humor garing, bahasa kasar yang tidak baku, yaoi, bad romance, adult content, NaruSasu, and many others.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
>Merasa tidak suka? Tidak perlu dibaca. Cukup klik <em>back<em> atau _close browser_ Anda. Terima kasih.**

**ENJOY**

**.  
>.<strong>

**Chapter 1: 5 Pertanyaan Jebakan**

**.  
>.<strong>

**Bartender And Drunker  
>Created by: Arisa Matsushina and Iztha Dark Neko<strong>

**.  
>.<strong>

Sasuke terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Sangat pening. Yah... maklum sajalah. Semalam, dia sudah minum entah berapa botol _Vodka_. Dan... biasanya jika mabuk seperti semalam, semabuk apapun, dia pasti saja masih ada sedikit kesadaran untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Ya... walaupun mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk, dia masih bisa mengontrol mobilnya. Semabuk apapun! Dia tidak seperti seseorang yang menabrak sembilan orang dalam pengaruh narkoba. Oh? Salah, ya? Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Aku... di mana?" Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sungguh! Ini tempat yang sangat asing! Dia... tidak pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya!

Ruangan ini... sepertinya kamar apartemen. Lebih kecil dari apartemennya, tentu saja. Barang-barang di tempat ini lumayan rapi. Dengan aroma... _citrus_? Dan... nuansa oranye? Apa pemiliknya wanita? Hah? Wanita? Yang benar saja? Tapi rasanya...

"Kau ada di apartemenku. Semalam kau mabuk berat," terdengar suara agak berat khas laki-laki dari samping tempat tidur yang Sasuke tempati.

Sasuke menatap sosok itu. Rambut kuning? Kulit kecoklatan? Dan... tiga pasang garis seperti kumis kucing? Juga... tubuhnya... _cowok_ sekali. Sepertinya Sasuke pernah melihat lelaki ini... tapi di mana, ya? Apa... oh! Benar juga! Dia kan...

"KA-KAU! Yang ada di _bar_ itu kan? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Sasuke membentak Naruto—lelaki kuning tadi—dengan histeris. Seperti... wanita yang mau diperkosa. Duh, Sasuke... apa sekali kau ini.

"Tenanglah... aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Aku tidak tertarik pada bocah! Dan juga, sebenarnya KAU yang melakukan sesuatu padaku!" Naruto balas membentak Sasuke. Memasang wajah tidak suka pada Sasuke. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak marah kalau seseorang yang sudah susah payah kau tolong dengan sebaik-baiknya malah menyalahkanmu?

'Cih! Tahu begini, ku-_rape_ saja dia semalam, saat dia mabuk!' Ya... kira-kira begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto kini.

"Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?" Sasuke membentak lagi. Makin tidak mengerti dengan lelaki kuning di depannya ini. Dan apa maksudnya dengan _tidak tertarik pada bocah_? Memangnya dia anak kecil apa?

"Oh? Sopan sekali kau mengatai orang yang telah menolongmu, _Teme_!" kali ini Naruto tidak membentak Sasuke. Hanya mengatai Sasuke dengan sindiran halus. Sepertinya.

"Cih! _Whatever_!" sepertinya kini Sasuke sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Oiya. Aku hampir lupa. Saat kemarin kau mabuk, dan di bar, kau menciumku. Dan semalaman kau minta dipeluk terus. _Teme no baka_!" ujar Naruto sinis. Masih dengan sindiran halus. Dengan seringai kecil yang terpasang di wajahnya, menunggu reaksi yang mungkin menurut Naruto, _menyenangkan_.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Terkejut? Pasti! Bayangkan saja dia yang masih normal, bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih yang sungguhan dan murni wanita—dengan dada yang lumayan besar—... mencium seorang lelaki bahkan tidak ia kenal? _HELL NO_! Apa yang akan dipikirkannya jika kekasihnya tahu kalau dia... sudah... mencium seorang laki-laki? Dan juga—APA? Meminta dipeluk semalaman? Yang benar saja? Dia kan masih cukup waras untuk tidak cari masalah dengan pacarnya yang super protektif nan posesif!

"_WHAT_? Perlu kau tau, aku tidak _GAY_! Aku masih normal! Aku cinta kekasihku! Aku masih cinta tubuh wanita! Aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki!" bentak Sasuke tidak terima. Menggunakan _sang kekasih_ sebagai _pertahanan_. Walaupun sebenarnya... Sasuke tidak begitu mencintai kekasihnya.

"_Whatever, dear_..." seringai Naruto makin melebar. Ah! Sungguh menyenangkan bisa melihat Sasuke, yang biasanya berekspresi _stoic_ dengan nuansa suram karena stress—menurut pengamatan Naruto selama dia melayani Sasuke di _bar_—, menjadi panik seperti ini!

"AARGH! Sudah! Mana kunci mobilku? Aku mau pulang!" kini, Sasuke tidak tahan lagi! Bulu kuduknya merinding! Seorang lelaki _straight_ yang bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih, digoda oleh seorang lelaki _gay_! Sekali lagi, digoda oleh seorang lelaki _GAY_! Sungguh, ini bagai neraka terburuk bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tanpa membantu Sasuke sama sekali. Kini, masih dengan senyum kemenangannya, Naruto melangkah pergi. Benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk menolong Sasuke!

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesal setengah mati, diabaikan Naruto.

_BAKA DOBE!_

Ah... rasanya ingin sekali meneriakkan dua kata itu tepat di telinga lelaki kuning itu! Ah... ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama lelaki itu? Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke BELUM mengenal lelaki kuning yang pergi tadi! Sungguh!

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Siapa tahu bisa menemukan identitas _cowok_ kuning itu sedikit. Tapi yang ditemukannya? Nihil. Dia hanya bisa melihat oranye, oranye dan **oranye**!

Sungguh, Sasuke sangat heran dengan selera _anak_ kuning itu.

Sasuke pun melihat tubuhnya yang sejak tadi tertutupi selimut oranye yang sepertinya ada harum... _citrus_? Lagi? Oh, apa tidak ada aroma lain selain _citrus_? Apa jangan-jangan aroma tubuhnya akan ikutan _citrus_ juga?

Dan... sukurlah pakaiannya masih baik-baik saja! Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sepertinya pria _citrus_ itu memang benar-benar tidak berminat pada anak kecil. Tapi, hey! Siapa yang anak kecil? Sasuke sudah sembilan belas tahun, tahu!

Dia meraba-raba sakunya dan... kunci mobilnya ada disini! Sasuke lalu turun dan melihat ke luar dari jendela kamar apartemen itu. Mobilnya ada di bawah! Sangat kecil! '_Lantai berapa, ini_?' kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan kamar apartemen tersebut menuju mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

**.  
>.<strong>

"Hee? _Baka Teme_..." gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dari tempat lain. Untuk hal di mana _tempat lain_ tersebut, silakan _readers_ bayangkan sendiri.

Naruto menyeringai kecil mengingat reaksi Sasuke ketika dia panik. Heh! Panik hanya dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang sangat tidak masuk akal? Dari reaksinya tadi, sepertinya Sasuke panik mengira Naruto mau memperkosanya! Hahaha!

"Hahaha... menarik sekali kau ini, _Teme_..." Naruto menggumam lagi.

Ketika sedang asik dengan _imajinasi liarnya_, tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya bergetar sedikit.

Naruto mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang tadi ada di sakunya. Dilihatnya sebuah nama... **Sakura Haruno**. '_Hmph! Apa lagi yang diinginkan cewek pink ini?'_ pikir Naruto menebak-nebak apa pesan dari Sakura, rekan kerjanya di _Bar Hidden Leaf_.

'_**Hey, Naruto! Gimana dengan DIA? Lo berhasil ngerape dia, kan? Tapi, gue yakin elo gak bakalan ngelakuin hal macam gitu, elo kan cowok yang baik dan dewasa walau liar. Temui gue di tempat biasa, sepuluh menit dari sekarang! Harus datang, awas kalau nggak! Gak datang, liat nanti malem!'**_

Membaca pesan tidak singkat dari Sakura tadi, sukses membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_. '_Beneran, deh... ini cewek pink mau ngapain lagi?_'

Tanpa berniat membalas pesan Sakura lebih dulu, Naruto langsung pergi ke _tempat biasa_.

Sambil berjalan, Naruto menebak-nebak sedikit. Apa yang diinginkan _cewek pink labil_ ini? J-jangan-jangan... memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, Naruto sempat merinding. Mengingat Sakura ini termasuk cewek yang _ekstrim_ dengan segala hal yang dia lakukan.

Dan akhirnya Naruto sampai di sebuah tempat yang agak ramai. _Hyuuga Cafe_. Tempat _ngopi_ langganan NaruSaku.

Naruto pun segera mencari tempat biasa dia dan Sakura duduk. Dan ketemu! Akhirnya dia menemukan _kepala pink_ yang dicarinya. Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

**.  
>.<strong>

**Sakura POV.**

Hari ini, aku mengajak Naruto _ketemuan_ di tempat biasa. _Hyuuga Cafe_. _Cafe_ sederhana punya seorang cewek yang dulu banget waktu SMA pernah nembak Naruto.

Aku masih menunggu Naruto di sini. Kulirik jam tangan _pink_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Ini sudah nyaris sepuluh menit berlalu dan Naruto masih belum datang, juga! Lihat saja nanti, kalau dia sampai terlambat atau bahkan tidak datang!

"Hey!"

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan barusan. Ah, akhirnya dia datang juga. Dan... kulirik jamku sedikit, sepuluh menit tepat. Hebat juga, kau!

"Akhirnya elo datang juga. Gue kirain elo gak bakalan dateng gara-gara masih ngurus cowok kemaren."

Hehehe, menyindirnya sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Buat apa? Keluarga, bukan. Temen, bukan. Kenal juga kagak. Ngapain juga ngurus-ngurus dia? Udah gede ini, juga..." Naruto berkata sambil menatap keluar dengan wajah agak sebal.

Haha! Ternyata begini responnya! Tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan! Kita memang serasi! Kita sehati, Naruto!

"Bercanda, kok! Cuma digodain gitu aja sewot! Nih, ya... gue mau wawancarain elo dikit. Boleh, dong!" aku pun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel _pink_ milikku dari saku rok. Kutatap _wallpaper_ ponsel itu. Hehe, foto Naruto dan seorang cowok yang kemaren ciuman di _Hidden Leaf_. Ufufufuu!

"Chk! Kalopun nolak juga pasti elo maksa. Yaudah! Elo mau nanya apa?" dengan agak malas, Naruto akhirnya merespon juga.

"Nih. Gue cuma mau ngasih elo lima pertanyaan aja. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bakal beranak apa nggaknya itu gimana jawaban elo. Jadi, kalo elo jawabnya asal-asalan _or_ gak jelas, jadinya bisa aja satu pertanyaan dari gue jadi beranak ribuan." kulihat... Naruto agak _shock_. Hey! Kau kan sudah biasa kutanyai begini, Naruto!

"Iyaa! Iyaa! Terserah elo aja!" kata Naruto. Udah pasrah kayaknya.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa yang elo lakuin ke cowok kemaren di apartemen elo semalem?" pertanyaan pertama. Mudah, sepertinya. Aku menunggu Naruto menjawab. Hello! Cepatlah Naruto, perekamnya sudah aktif sejak tadi! Jangan buat tanganku pegal karena terlalu lama berlagak seperti sedang _sms-an_!

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, lah!"

Sip! Dapet! Tapi nggak asik, ah! Yang benar saja? Masa tidak melakukan apapun?

"Ah yang bener?"

"Ngapain juga gue bohong sama elo? Gak ada gunanya, kan?"

"Selain nggak ngapa-ngapain, elo apain dia?" sebuah anak pertanyaan yang sinting berhasil kutanyakan padanya. _Selain nggak ngapa-ngapain, elo apain dia_? Padahal kan sudah jelas, kalau tidak melakukan apapun, ya tidak ada! Tapi... biarlah. Mungkin Naruto bisa menjawabnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menepuk jidatnya sambil menghela nafas agak panjang. Responku? Hehe, hanya nyengir gak jelas seperti orang bego.

"Yah... gue sih, cuma liat SIMnya aja. Pengen tau namanya..." jawab Naruto sepertinya... agak ogah-ogahan gitu.

"Terus? Namanya siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He? Sasuke, ya... lumayan... dan Uchiha? Dia... adiknya Kak Itachi, kah?

"Selain buka SIM, apa lagi? Lo buka bajunya, kan?"

"WOY! Enak aja! Ya... walopun gue pengen, tapi... kenal aja kagak, lo!"

Aaah! Naruto, _sorry_! Aku kan cuma bercanda! Hiks...

"Iyaa! Iya! Pertanyaan berikutnya... apa yah... oiya. Elo... suka sama Si Sasuke itu, kan?"

"Nggak tau, yah... gue gak yakin. Soalnya gue masih ngarep balikan sama _dia_..."

"Udahlah! Elo nggak usah susah-susah mikirin dia! Dia aja belom tentu mau balikan ama elo!" ujarku kalem. Walaupun agak sebel juga, ternyata Naruto masih belom bisa _move on_ dari mantannya.

"Errr... iya juga sih, tapi gak apa-apa kan ngarep dikit..."

"Oke, pertanyaan berikutnya... elo tau dia udah punya pacar belum?"

"Haaah... udah. Dia masih normal, dan pacarnya katanya sih cewek..." tiba-tiba sekarang muncul aura galau disekitar tubuh Naruto! _Poor_ Naruto. Tapi penasaran juga, sih...

"Hm? Yang bener? Lo tau siapa pacarnya?" aku nanya lagi. Makin penasaran!

"Gak tau, sih. Waktu tadi pagi dia cuma bilang kalo dia masih sayang pacarnya dan dia gak _gay_. Dan lagipula, gue gak tertarik sama bocah macam dia!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan singkat, padat dan teramat sangat jelas sekali banget! Hee? Katanya tadi _udah gede ini_, kok sekarang malah bilang bocah? Wah jangan-jangan... ada udang di balik plastik, nih!

"Oh... kasian. Moga aja elo bisa ketemu dia lagi ya, Nar! Gue doain, deh!" aku berusaha untuk menyemangati Naruto. Jangan galau gitu, dong!

"Alaah! Elo ngedoain gue paling supaya elo bisa dapet foto-foto _yaoi_. Elo kan _fujoshi_!" Naruto sewot! Naruto sewot! Dan ya... seperti yang kau tahu, aku memang _fujosh_i. Dan aku bangga akan hal itu! Seperti slogan favoritku, _I'm fujoshi and I proud_! Hahahaha!

"Hahaha! Tau aja, lu! Oke. Pertanyaan keempat... apa pendapat elo tentang cowok yang namanya Sasuke itu?"

"Dia itu labil dan rese sumpah, deh! Padahal malem-malemnya dia bikin gua gak bisa tidur gara-gara dia minta meluk gue terus. Eh pagi-pagi dia malah nyangka gue merkosa dia! Gimana gak sakit jiwa, coba?"

"Hee? Katanya elo gak ngapa-ngapain dia semalem. Lah itu?"

"Gue emang gak ngapa-ngapain dia, tapi dia yang ngapa-ngapain gue, Sakuraa..."

Hehehe... sepertinya ini akan lebih menarik lagi!

"Selain dia nuduh elo... dia ngapain lagi?"

"Ngehina gue! Katanya gue ini ga—"

"Pada kenyataannya elo emang _gay_, Naru..." dengan segera, kupotong ucapan Naruto karena... aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Siapa yang mau bilang _gay_, dia nuduh gue ganteng, tuh—"

Aku pun _sweatdrop_ dengan suksesnya. Bisa-bisanya Si Naruto ini narsis! Ya narsis sih boleh! Tapi... ini waktunya gak tepat! Ini lagi serius!

"Dan pada kenyataannya, elo emang _gay_, Naruto-_kun_..." aku berkata dengan lembut ala perempuan sambil tersenyum keibuan. Kok, sepertinya aku ini seperti ibu yang... gimanaa gitu. Atau... seperti perempuan yang pasrah mengetahui orang yang disukainya _gay_? Miris.

"Ya. Dan gue jadi _gay_ gara-gara _orang itu_, Sakura..." kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya dia... masih ingat sama _cowok_ itu. Cowok brengsek yang udah bikin Naruto jadi gini...

"Pokoknya, elu harus buruan _move on_ dari cowok kampret yang udah seenak jidatnya mutusin elu gitu aja. Lu harus _move on_, Nar! _MOVE ON_! Nggak guna juga lagi ngegalauin dia terus, dan belom tentu juga dia ngegalauin balik juga!" aku memberikan nasihat yang... lebih terkesan seperti perintah kali, ya?

Naruto terdiam. Dan terus menunduk. Tuh kan, galau lagi dia.

"Terserah, deh! Pertanyaan terakhir nih, ya... apa... elo suka sama Sasuke dan pengen ngejadiin dia milik lo?" aku bertanya dengan nada kalem. Walau sebenarnya ini berat bagiku.

Kulihat dia terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya... ah kumohon hentikan ekspresi sedihmu itu, Naruto! Aku jadi tidak tega, kan!

"Entahlah, gue masih trauma sama kejadian yang dulu..."

"Pikirkanlah matang-matang Naruto. Gue gak mau elo disakiti lagi... cukup _orang itu_ aja!" entah kenapa, aku ikut sedih mengingat hubungan Naruto dengan seseorang di masa lalunya yang terekam dengan sangat jelas dalam memoriku.

"Hueeee! Sakura-_chan_! Elo emang sahabat gue yang paling baik, paling cantik, dan paaaaling gue suka!" dia mulai gombal, lalu memeluk tubuhku erat, wajahku! Oh wajahku! Panaaas! Sepertinya wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru diambil dari tempat merebusnya! Ah sudah Naruto, hentikan! A-aku... sudah panaas!

Tapi tiba-tibah sebuah tangan berkulit putih mulus? Menyentuh pundah Naruto. Dan kemudian terdengar suara _baritone_ dari seseorang.

"Gue pikir elo cuma _gay_, ternyata elo _bisexual _ya..." dia... bukannya dia itu cowok yang waktu kemaren mabuk berat di bar yang terus dibawa Naruto ke apartemennya—Oh! Dia Sasuke, ya! Sasuke Uchiha yang udah seenaknya nuduh sahabatku sekarang dan tadi malam!

"_TEME_!" Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan dia sepertinya mulai fokus _melayani_ Sasuke. Ah... kenapa aku merasa kecewa ya?

"Apa, kepala kuning?"

"Dasar muka tembok!"

"Berisik."

"Datar!"

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Kulihat mereka berdua beradu mulut, saling ejek, saling menghina! Hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di _cafe_! Ini memalukan! Sungguh!

"Ah! Permisi yang di depan sanaaa!" teriak seorang _maid_ manis yang membawa tumpukan piring kotor di kedua tangannya. Saking banyaknya hingga mungkin menghalangi pandangannya. Entah dianya yang tidak seimbang, memang sengaja, atau bagaimana... wanita ini menabrak Naruto dan—

CUP!

JEPRET!

Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini! Di depanku, tepat di hadapanku, Naruto mencium—atau lebih tepatnya tak sengaja mencium—Sasuke! Ya langsung aja, dong! Aku _abadikan momen awesome_ ini dengan _handphone_ _pink_ kesayangan. Ohoho! Tidak sia-sia kan, aku menahan pegal di tangan karena sejak tadi pura-pura _sms_-an?

Sasuke tampaknya _super shock_ seperti terkena _jutsu_ _Lightning Shock_ di _game N.S_! Hingga matanya terbelalak dan _stunning_ seketika selama entah berapa _turn_!

Naruto gelagapan. Panik panik panik.

"Sa—Sakura... gue duluan, ya!" tiba-tiba Naruto pamit dan segera lari keluar _cafe_!

"Hei, jagalah Naruto baik-baik" aku berbisik tepat di samping Sasuke saat aku mau keluar dari _cafe _mengikuti Naruto. Tanpa memikirkan acara bayar-membayar atas makanan di _cafe_ karena struktur pembayaran di _cafe_ ini... makanan datang, langsung bayar!

"Apa yang kau mak—tch! _Damn_!" kudengar samar-samar, Sasuke... ahaha! Sepertinya dia bingung, dan kesal, ya? _How sweet_...

**End Sakura POV.**

**.  
>.<strong>

Tampak seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang berdiri kaku di samping pintu masuk _cafe_ yang sempat di datangi Naruto dan Sakura. Di pintu yang baru saja dilewati NaruSaku.

Dia melihat _adegan tidak sengaja NaruSasu_ tadi. Dia terlihat _shock_. Mirip seperti Sasuke! Dia seperti sudah terkena _jutsu_ _Lightning Shock_ ditambah _Dark Mind Body Restriction_ hingga _stun_ selama entah berapa _turn_ dan _restriction_ selama lima turn sekaligus kalau ini adalah _game Ninja Saga_.

"Beraninya lelaki jalang itu mencium milikku! Akan kubunuh dia!" ujarnya menahan amarah. Tangannya terkepal kuat seakan siap menghancurkan kaca yang ada di depannya.

Dan andaikan Sakura ada disini, dia pasti bilang '_How sweet_...'

Tapi siapa wanita cantik berambut panjang yang tengah dilanda cemburu berat ini?

**.  
>.<strong>

**To Be Continued**

**.  
>.<strong>

**Yang login reviewnya udah dibales sama Kak Iztha lewat PM. Balasan Review yang tidak _login_.**

**RuRa: **Udah dilanjut, udah diupdate. Maaf lama. Review lagi, ya!

**narusasu forever: **Hoo iya! Ayo peluk sama-sama, tapi Risa peluk duluan ya! Ya... plotnya emang gitu, sih. Udah dilanjut, udah update. Maaf lama. Review lagi, ya!

Maaf _update_-nya lama. Kami lagi _wb_. Maaf sekali update dikit banget. Kami lagi _wb_ juga! Kalau masih ada _typo_ bilang sama Risa. Kalo ficnya gak rame bilang sama Kak Iztha. Kalo update-nya telat terus dan updatenya dikit. Bilang ke dua-duanya.

_See you next chapter! Review, please?_

_**Iztha and Risa.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Main Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Slight: Uchiha Sasuke x <strong>secret**.  
><strong>Secret **x** Secret**.**

**Rate: T semi M or T+.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama. Semi Humor.**

**Summary: Naruto seorang bartender berumur 22 tahun yang terjebak dalam pesona pemuda raven yang sedang mabuk di bar tempat kerjanya. Setelahnya, apakah yang akan terjadi?**

**Warning: Typo(s), abal, aneh, author newbie, alur berantakan, humor garing, bahasa kasar yang tidak baku, chapter yaoi, bad romance, adult content, NaruSasu, and many others.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
>Merasa tidak suka? Tidak perlu dibaca. Cukup klik <em>back<em> atau _close browser_ Anda. Terima kasih.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**Chapter 2: **

**.**

**Bartender And Drunker  
>Created by: Kyoura Kagamine and Iztha Dark Neko<strong>

**.**

**Episode Sebelumnya:**

Tampak seorang wanita yang berdiri kaku di luar jendela cafe yang sempat didatangi Naruto dan Sakura tadi. Dia terlihat—oh, bukan. Sangat _shock_.

"Beraninya lelaki jalang itu mencium milikku! Akan kubunuh dia!" Ujarnya garang.

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan _cafe_ tadi, Naruto dan Sakura bermain ke taman yang dulu sering mereka datangi saat mereka masih SMA. Tempat langganan waktu membolos.

Sebuah taman yang sangat sejuk. Menenangkan hati. Sangat asri dan sepi. Jarang didatangi pengunjung karena tempat yang cukup jauh dan terpencil. Ya. Taman bermain yang sudah sangat jarang didatangi anak-anak karena banyak gosip kalau taman itu sudah angker. Penuh makhluk halus.

Tapi itu tidak berarti bagi Naruto dan Sakura. Bagi mereka, ini adalah tempat yang pas untuk dijadikan pelarian. Tempat yang pas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sudah lama, ya...," Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya. Sudah lama kita nggak kesini...," balas Naruto sambil duduk di salah satu ayunan tua yang masih kokoh. Ayunan yang cat-nya sudah banyak terkelupas. Dulu, ayunan itu sering dipakai mereka berdua untuk bersantai sambil mengobrol.

Sakura mengikuti tindakan Naruto dengan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Mereka memandang langit biru yang cerah. Dikelilingi awan-awan putih bersih. Sangat nyaman dan sepi.

Sungguh, ini tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menenangkan diri!

"Naruto!" Kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sorot matanya sendu. Seakan menyimpan kepedihan yang dalam.

"Ya?"

"Elo serius?"

"Tentang apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Alis Naruto berkerut. Penasaran.

"Tentang Sasuke, elo serius tertarik sama dia?"

"Gua juga nggak tau. Nggak tau kenapa, tiap kali ngeliat dia, gua jadi ngerasa nyaman. Lebih nyaman daripada bersama _dia_."

"Ka—"

Perkataan Sakura terputus. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang makin menunduk menatap tanah. Sakura penarik nafas perlahan. Seakan apa yang akan dia katakan sekarang adalah hal yang sangat berat.

"Kalo dulu elo nggak ketemu _dia_, apa elo nggak bakal pernah jadi _gay_?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Sakura—elo—"

"Apa dulu, kalo elo nggak ketemu _dengannya _elo nggak bakal meno—" pertanyaan Sakura terputus ketika dia mendengar suara yang familiar. Dan sangat dia benci. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan pemilik suara itu. Melenyapkannya. Membunuhnya. Menyiksanya. Membelahnya menjadi dua. Memisahkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Dan—oke, cukup.

"Ah! Naruto dan Sakura-_chan_! Lama tak bertemu, apa kabar?" tampak seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat berantakan dan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya. Dia tersenyum lebar, tampak sangat bahagia. Dan dia menggandeng seseorang yang belum Sakura atau Naruto kenal sebelumnya.

Orang itu. Orang yang sangat dibenci Sakura.

"Ki—ba?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah terkejut, bisa dilihat dari matanya yang membelalak. Ya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau pacar—oh bukan. Mantan pacarmu tiba-tiba datang. Sambil menggandeng seseorang. Dengan wajah bahagia pula?

"Naruto, ternyata elo masih ingat gue, senangnya! Oh iya, kenalin dia Shikamaru Nara—" Kiba memberi jeda dan tangannya menunjuk lelaki berambut coklat yang dikuncir seperti nanas, yang sejak tadi digandeng Kiba. Lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru Nara itu hanya memasang tampang bosan sambil menatap langit.

"Dia—pacar gue..." sambung Kiba. Yang kini mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Shikamaru. Senyumnya melebar. Hingga tampak seperti sebuah seringai.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Terkejut? Tentu saja!

Siapa yang tidak terkejut bila mantan pacarmu memiliki pengganti dirimu. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu setelah putus. Seakan kau tidak ada artinya bagi dia.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto segera memasang 'topeng'nya. Wajahnya yang selalu ceria setiap saat.

"Ah. Selamat ya, Kiba! Gue ikut seneng tapi juga sedih ngedengernya...," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menatap Kiba.

Kiba yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Senang tapi sedih? Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan? Senang karena akhirnya sang mantan dapat pengganti dirinya? Atau sedih karena merasa tak ada artinya? Entahlah.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Kiba yang penasaran dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Shikamaru.

"Senengnya karena..., yaa siapa yang nggak seneng kalo temennya dapet pacar? Tapi gue juga sedih. Soalnya—" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan memasang wajah sedih.

Semua menatap Naruto. "Soalnya?" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam, ikut bicara juga.

"Elo nggak ngasih pajak ke gua, sih! Jadi ngerasa nggak dianggap, nih! Hahaha!" Sambung Naruto yang kemudian tertawa walau dipaksakan. "Naruto...," gumam Sakura sambil menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Sedih, kasihan, khawatir. Bercampur jadi satu.

Tak lama, Naruto berdiri lalu memasang wajah 'baru inget'nya. "Eh iya. Gua lupa kalo gua belom beresin kamar. Gua cabut dulu, ya! Daah!" Dan Naruto pun berlari menjauhi mereka bertiga.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Naruto lalu men-_deathglare_ Kiba yang—oh! Apa itu? Kenapa Kiba menatap Naruto seakan merasa sangat kehilangan?

Dan _deathglare_ Sakura pun makin tajam menusuk Kiba.

"Sudah puas kau membuatnya begini?" tanya Sakura dengan sarkastik. Kebenciannya akan pemuda di depannya ini makin membesar.

Kiba menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang..., seperti dia tidak tahu apa-apa! "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba yang kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Sakura mematahkan kepala coklat itu!

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah muak melihatmu!" Sakura berteriak sambil berlari pergi. Menyusul Naruto, mungkin?

Kini hanya tinggal Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua tetap diam. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

Kiba pun duduk di ayunan yang ditinggalkan Naruto tadi. Dengan pikiran kacau, Kiba menatap langit. 'Naruto..., aku hanya ingin hubungan kita membaik. Tapi kenapa—' batin Kiba makin kacau. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya setelah itu. Shikamaru hanya menatap Kiba khawatir.

**.**

Tampak sepasang kekasih yang duduk di meja nomor 9.

"Pelayan! Aku pesan jus apel dan _pudding_!" pinta seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menutupi iris merahnya. Dialah Karin.

Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan Karin. "Baik. Dan Anda, tuan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum. Mungkin mencoba untuk _flirting_ kepada pemuda yang sepertinya pacar wanita merah tersebut. Ya..., dia terus saja _flirting_ tanpa menyadari _deathglare_ dan aura membunuh dari belakangnya. Dari Karin.

"Jus tomat," jawab pemuda yang sedang di-_flirting_ itu. Seorang pemuda beriris _onyx_ dengan kulit putih yang..., andaikan dia perempuan, pasti menjadi perempuan tercantik! Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pacarnya Karin. Sekali lagi, **pacarnya** Karin.

Sang pelayan segera pergi untuk membuat pesanan kedua orang tersebut. Tak lupa dia nge-_flirting_ lagi dan di-_deathglare_..., lagi.

Hening, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan antara Karin dan Sasuke. Aneh sekali. Seharusnya sepasang kekasih itu mesra, dekat. Tidak seperti ini! Canggung, seperti saling tidak mengenal. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari satu tahun.

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_! Umm..., besok kan malam Minggu, kita ke Mall, yuk!" Kata Karin sambil tersenyum. Sangat berharap bahwa Sasuke akan bilang: _"Oke, nanti kujemput."_

"Tidak. Aku sibuk!" jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Karin sama sekali. Tubuhnya memang di sini, tapi pikirannya telah melayang entah kemana. Dan, ya. Sepertinya Karin memang hanya bisa berharap.

"Err, kalau gitu gimana pas Minggu-nya?" tanya Karin masih berharap bahwa Sasuke akan menjawab sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Aku masih sibuk!" sudahlah, Karin. Sepertinya kau memang hanya bisa berharap.

'Cih, kenapa dia dingin gitu sih? Apa gara-gara lelaki jalang tadi?' batin Karin emosi. Hening kembali melanda.

Karin masih memikirkan mengapa Sasuke makin dingin kepadanya? Mengapa dia dan Sasuke tidak pernah bisa romantis seperti pasangan-pasangan lain? Sedangkan Sasuke, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa lepas dari wanita merah yang merupakan pacarnya ini.

"Maaf telah lama menunggu. Silahkan nikmati hidangannya...," akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Setelah membayar, pelayan itu pun pergi. Dan _flirting_ lagi, lalu di-_deathglare_ lagi.

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Karin memakan pudding pesanannya. Mencoba untuk meredam emosinya dengan menikmati pudding.

Tidak seperti Karin yang langsung makan, Sasuke hanya mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya. Entah kenapa, selera makannya menghilang begitu saja. "Karin," Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Jawab Karin dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mungkin dia mengira kalau suatu saat, Sasuke akan mengajaknya kencan ke sebuah tempat. Dan hanya berdua.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kemana-mana beberapa minggu kedepan...," kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya lagi. "EH? Kenapa 'suke-_kun_?" Tanya Karin yang kecewa—ralat amat sangat kecewa.

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk? Selalu saja itu alasanmu! Aku nggak percaya! Kamu—pasti kamu kencan sama lelaki jalang itu kan?" tuduh Karin setengah berteriak. Sudah cukup! Habis sudah kesabaran Karin. _Mood_-nya sudah terlanjur buruk.

'Lelaki jalang?' pikir Sasuke yang heran. Lelaki jalang dari mana?

"Kau pasti berkencan dengan lelaki yang menciummu tadi kan?" Karin berteriak. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu—"

"Sasuke..., kau—kau—JAHAT!" Dengan teriakan itu, Karin berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung _cafe_ yang lain.

"Sial. Dia membuatku mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk makanan yang dia buang!" gumam Sasuke sebal.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menatap langit biru yang cerah di luar sana. Melihat langit biru itu..., Sasuke jadi teringat—

'Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi ingat Si _Dobe_ itu?' pikir Sasuke bingung.

**.**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di sofa.

Dia ingin sekali menangis. Menangisi nasib asmaranya yang sudah kacau. Hatinya pedih. Dia masih berharap mantannya—Kiba—mau kembali padanya. Memperbaiki hubungan diantara mereka.

Namun dia tidak bisa. Kiba sudah dimiliki pemuda yang rambutnya aneh itu.

Naruto terus memikirkannya. Kini ia berpikir ke depan. Terkadang, ia berpikir, apa orangtuanya senang dia seperti ini?

Dan dia terus memikirkannya. Hingga akhirnya dia terlelap di sofa nyaman miliknya.

**.**

**Di Hidden Leaf.**

Malam ini, Naruto tetap bekerja di _Hidden Leaf_ bersama Sakura.

"Haaah..." Naruto yang menghela nafas lelah sambil terus membereskan botol-botol minuman beralkohol yang tersebar berantakan di setiap sudut bar.

"Elo kenapa, Naru?" tanya Sakura lalu menatap Naruto dengan heran.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Bahkan menjelang pagi. Dan mereka masih membersihkan tempat mereka bekerja _part time_.

"Gak kenapa-napa. Cuman mikirin kejadian kemaren aja..." jawab Naruto yang kemudian menyimpan botol-botol bekas itu ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu.

"Oh, tentang insiden ciuman itu?" tanya Sakura dengan **sangat** entengnya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian berteriak sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "KENAPA ELO BISA BICARA DENGAN SANTAI GITU?" protesnya kesal.

"Kan elo yang ngalamin, bukan gue," jawab Sakura enteng. Lagi.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara beres-beres, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berambut perak dan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Kalian semangat sekali bersih-bersihnya!" katanya sambil tersenyum—yang walaupun tidak terlihat dengan jelas, tapi dari matanya yang menyipit, sudah dipastikan dia sedang tersenyum.

"Ah, Kakashi-_san_!" sapa Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Tadi ada paket untukmu!" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum lagi dibalik maskernya.

Naruto membuka paketan tersebut dan tampaklah sebuah boneka—yang biasa dipakai untuk menyantet orang—bertuliskan namanya, dan secarik surat.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil mendekati Naruto. Mau ikutan baca suratnya.

"Hei kau lelaki jalang, jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mendekati SasukeKU! Atau kubunuh kau! Apa-apaan ini surat?" kata Naruto sambil membacakan surat tersebut.

Kakashi yang mendengar sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan masalah Naruto.

"Sasuke? Siapa itu? Pelanggan disini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, dia datang kesini beberapa hari belakangan. Dia sempat ber**masalah** dengan Naruto." Jelas Sakura yang menekankan kata masalah.

"_Shut the hell up_, Sakura!" semburat merah samar-samar mulai muncul dikedua pipi Naruto.

"Hooh, jadi dia incaranmu, Naruto-_kun_? Kau nakal juga, ya!" goda Kakashi.

Setelah mereka selesai beres-beres, Naruto dan Sakura pamit pulang pada Kakashi.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka tadi semenjak datang ke bar.

**Tsuzuku!**

**Maaf bila kami tidak sempat membalas review kalian semua. Arigatou buat review-reviewnya~**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCONTINUED


End file.
